


Puppies Don't Cry

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Puppy Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Play, Multi, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day at the races, Jeff starts looking pretty good to Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to Livejournal 9/2/12.

In the wake of the p.e.t. abuse story Channel 7 had aired, an outcry was raised about the cruel and unusual punishments that certain felons had been expected to endure. Angry protests were held, tearful parents pleaded for their children to be released, stubborn politicians maintained that the system was a proven deterrent and that crime rates had steadily declined over the past decade. Cable news pundits weighed in, former p.e.t.s were interviewed, pros and cons were hashed and rehashed and re-rehashed.

But most of the prisoners still existing in the PET system saw very little difference in their day to day lives. Nobody came to set them free with an apology and a suitcase of clothes and a ticket to a new life. Nobody came to make sure they were being cared for in the manner outlined in the adoption contracts that p.e.t. guardians had to sign. Nobody made sure they weren’t being mistreated or beaten or fucked. Hundreds of new p.e.t.s continued to be adopted every day, to disappear behind closed doors without any checks or balances until their sentences were up.

There _had_ been an especially fierce uproar about the three p.e.t.s who had been featured in the news, though. Human Rights groups were making efforts to find and release them, worried about their safety in the aftermath of their exposure. The TV network could not legally provide their names though, and the sympathetic intern who produced the story had gone deep underground after receiving dozens of death threats.

Jared knew none of this at the time, because Jeff no longer turned on the television. He got most of his news from hushed phone conversations and webcasts that he watched while wearing headphones. If Jared could talk he would have told Jeff not to bother with all the secrecy. Jared had no interest in seeking his freedom or independence. Watching himself on TV pounding into a sobbing Little One had sent his mind skittering away from the horror of what he'd done and towards a cottony cocoon where he didn’t have to think or feel or hate himself. He just had to be. Eat. Bathe. Get fucked. Repeat. He followed Jeff from room to room, he came when he was called. He chased tennis balls and squeaky toys and spread his legs for Jeff.

 

 

Only a few days after the broadcast, Jeff was sitting on the patio drinking beers with his crony Charles. Jared recognized him as the poker player who liked to use Jared as soon as he arrived so he could keep his head in the game. Jared was lying between them on the warm cement, watching the grasses wave gently in the breeze. He surreptitiously rubbed his back against the scratchy concrete patio, trying to find a reprieve from his new adornment.

Jeff had discovered a local fetish shop, Jared assumed, because he had come home one day twirling a thick leather harness on the end of his finger and whistling for Jared to come. When Jeff showed it to him Jared tried to hide, which tickled Jeff. "The dog I had when I was young hated his harness too," Jeff said. "But he wore his and you're wearing yours. It'll be a lot easier for me to walk you on your leash this way. Come now, Puppy."

Jared slunk over to Jeff, whining his displeasure. Jeff strapped him in and patted his rump. Then he snapped the leather leash to the buckle on Jared's back and walked him around the back yard.

After more than a year of wearing nothing at all, Jared had some trouble getting used to the harness, which wrapped around his chest and up over his shoulders, and had thick silver buckles that dug into his flesh. He twisted unhappily in the unfamilliar leather.

"What's the matter pup, don't you want to be outside?" Jeff asked, and Jared obediently began sniffing flowers and trees and rocks the way Jeff liked him to, trying to put the uncomfortable harness out of his mind.

When Jeff was through walking Jared, he'd taken him right there in the grass, groaning about how fucking hot Jared looked in his new harness. His hands dug into Jared's shoulders as he pumped in and out, and Jared mewled when Jeff found his prostate and started rubbing against it with each thrust. Jared's cock swelled, and he wanted to feel bad about it but he had finally decided to grab his small pleasures where he could.

Besides, Jeff was rough, he was often rough these days, and the forceful strokes against his gland helped neutralize Jared's discomfort. Jeff had become convinced that rabble rousers were going to break down his door any day now and seize Jared, and he seemed to think that if he could fuck Jared harder, faster, deeper, Jared couldn't be taken from him. He used Jared's tender ass as often as he was physically capable. Jared never thought he would miss the days of cradling Jeff's dick in his chapped mouth for hours, or licking into Jeff's ass, but his bottom felt sore and bruised, and he would gladly have enjoyed a marathon cock-sucking session if it would give his ass a reprieve.

"--going to be a lot of p.e.t. owners there," Charles was saying as Jared tuned back in to their conversation.

"It's really not my scene," Jeff disagreed. "Besides, what if it gets raided by those do-gooder Human Rights advocates?"

Charles took a swig of his beer. "It's not going to get raided. They're the ones who are trying to free convicts illegally. We're well within our rights to gather and enjoy the company of other owners and p.e.t.s."

Jared didn't think he liked the direction this conversation was taking, and he wondered if it would be better to listen in and try to prepare himself for whatever new unpleasantness this was, or if he should tune them out again. After all, he couldn't change anything that was to come. Maybe it was better not to know too much beforehand.

With that in mind, he sat up and nudged at Jeff to be allowed in the house to use the toilet.

"Good Puppy," Jeff said as he opened the sliding glass door. Jared heard Charles commenting about how lots of owners made their p.e.t.s do their business in the yard, and he decided he liked Charles even less.

 

 

Jared was right about one thing. No amount of eavesdropping could have prepared him for the sight he was greeted with when Jeff pulled up at the fairgrounds race track.

Dozens of guardians, dozens of pets outfitted as puppies and kitties and horses and--was that a bunny? Their hands and sometimes feet were encased in animal mitts, like Jared, but unlike Jared many of them also sported fake noses strapped to their faces like Halloween masks, or strangely shaped muzzles that gave them dog snouts, or full hoods that covered their human faces completely. Horses stamped around in high boots that mimicked hooves and looked incredibly uncomfortable to Jared; they had long tails attached to their butt plugs and most also had long hair swept to one side like a mane.

It was a cacophony of whinnies and barks and meows and grunts and he saw at least three guardians mating with p.e.t.s--theirs or someone else's Jared didn't know--in the time it took Jeff to attach his leash to his harness.

Jeff let Jared crawl on his hands and knees like normal until they entered the race yard, and then he knelt behind Jared. He ran his hand over Jared's trembling back in a comforting gesture, and then he clipped a tight leather strap around each of Jared's thighs, another strap around each of his ankles, and connected each ankle to a thigh so he was forced to balance on the tops of his knees. It hurt, and he whined.

"It's not as comfortable as when we're home, I know, " Jeff said. "But you look more like a good puppy this way, my good Puppy, and you want to please me, don't you?"

Jared licked Jeff's fingers, even as he fought to balance his long body on just his hands and knees.

Jeff played with his tail for a moment, sliding it out and pushing it back in, and Jared grunted in pleasure and pushed back as it scraped his sensitive nub. He flushed as his cock started to fill, and Jeff looked on him with a proud smile before seating the tail plug back in place and urging Jared to heel.

Jeff led him into the infield where some of his friends were hanging out in camping chairs, a cooler of beer between them.

"Gentlemen," Jeff said as he approached the group. Charles stood up to shake his hand.

"It's a good day to be a man isn't it?" Charles asked with a laugh, surveying the group of happy guardians and their less-than-happy p.e.t.s. "You're just in time for the first race."

Jeff unfolded his own chair and then gestured for Jared to sit between his spread thighs. Jared started to reach for Jeff's zipper with his teeth, but Jeff nudged him around so Jared was facing the track. He sat up on his chained legs, glad to take the weight off his knees, looking around at everything. Like a curious puppy.

Mark was there without Jensen, which was worrisome. James and Little One were also among the group of Jeff's buddies. Jared looked at her and away quickly, but if she remembered or recognized him she gave no indication. Her hair was still in two high ponytails that spilled down around her face like dog ears. She sat attentively next to James and waited for him to give her an order. Occasionally James would feed her crackers shaped like bones. Jared was pretty sure they were actual dog treats.

As Jared took in the scene around him, he began realizing how lucky he was to have Jeff. He had always known, of course, that he was better off with Jeff than with Mark or James, but looking around at the possibilities for further pain and humiliation that Jeff had spared him, at least so far, made him press back against Jeff's thigh in gratitude. Jeff scratched his hair and then he did Jared's most favorite thing in the world; he took off Jared's puppy headband for a few minutes and massaged the feeling back into the dents behind Jared's ears. Jared whined gratefully, thinking that if he actually had a tail, he would surely be thumping it right now.

Some of the hubbub died down a bit as the announcer indicated the start of the first heat. Jared looked down the track and saw five "horses" hooked to chariots. They were all wearing harnesses similar to Jared's, and their wrists were clipped behind their backs and attached to the center buckles, forcing them to push their chests out. When the starting gun went off, the horses sprinted as fast as they could while towing chariots and wearing cumbersome hooves and bridles.

They looked miserable. Jared turned and licked Jeff's hand, and he laughed.

"Puppy's happy to be a puppy today, I think," Jeff said, and Jared barked.

Jared kept his eyes on the track, trying not to pay too much attention to the p.e.t.s around him as they were roughly taken and shared.

Jared heard a snuffle of pain nearby and looked over to the p.e.t. curled up at Charles' feet. She was a short blonde girl with a pink pig's nose strapped over her real one. She was wearing cloven hooves on all of her extremities, and of course a curly tail sprouted from her ass.

She whimpered in pain again and then twisted a little, and Jared saw with surprise that she looked 7 months pregnant. He was positive the PET System took steps to avoid that kind of thing happening.

Charles saw him looking and said "I think your Puppy likes my little Petunia, Jeff."

Jared looked away quickly but Charles whistled at him to come closer. Jared looked at Jeff, who gave him a nudge and said "Go on, Puppy."

Jared reluctantly crawled closer to Charles and his Petunia, not sure what was wrong with her. She was panting heavily and rolling her eyes up at Charles in supplication.

"This is my pot-bellied pig," Charles said proudly. "Go ahead, say hi to her."

Jared leaned forward and quickly licked at her tail plug before pulling away. "Doesn't she have a pretty pot?" Charles asked.

Jared looked at him uncertainly, Jeff didn't really ask him questions and never expected responses.

Charles knelt next to him and the suffering pig, rubbing her belly in circles. She grunted and continued breathing heavily.

"I think my Petunia wants another bottle," he said, and Jared watched as tears started leaking from her eyes.

Charles got a baby bottle filled with water out of the cooler and held it up. She turned away, eyes wet and pleading, but he grabbed her chin and pulled at her until her head was on his lap, his arm wrapped firmly around her to hold her in place. Then he held the bottle to her lips. Reluctantly she started drinking, slowly it seemed to Jared, and Charles must have thought so too.

"Faster, piggy," he said. "I know you can drain a bottle like this in a minute."

She began sucking faster at the bottle, and Jared wasn't sure what she was so upset about. It was a warm day and he was pretty thirsty.

Then he saw the small clamped catheter taped to her thigh, and he thought he understood.

"She's up to a five-quart enema, all held in with an inflatable plug," Charles said as he pushed on her belly. "But I think we can get to six before too long, don't you Pet?"

She groaned, pulling away from the bottle and giving him a look of such misery that Jared couldn't understand why nobody tried to help her. Then he looked over his shoulder at the ring of sadists behind him, watching avidly as Charles forced water down her throat and pushed on her waterlogged abdomen, and he wondered why he had expected more.

He looked at Jeff and barked, and Jeff snapped his fingers and pointed between his legs again. Jared was so grateful that he didn't belong to anyone else here that he nuzzled at Jeff's crotch again to offer his thanks. This time Jeff let him.

 

 

When he had finished swallowing Jeff's come and licked every last bit off Jeff's softening cock, Jeff turned him around again and instructed him to stand. Jared balanced uncomfortably on his hands and the round tops of his knees, while Jeff began playing with his tail again. He slid it out and pushed it back in, knowing where to angle the plug and knowing when to speed up his movements, until Jared was panting and whining and pushing back against Jeff's hand.

"Does Puppy want more?" Jeff asked and Jared yipped.

"Yeah? You my little slut puppy?" Jared yipped again. Yes, he thought. Yes and yes. Just a few moments of pleasure would make things better, make things manageable again for a little while.

"Good Puppy. My Puppy." Jeff continued thrusting the plug in and out as Jared rocked back and forth, frantic for more, and then he reached over with his other hand and grabbed the center ring of Jared's harness and pulled him upright, so all of Jared's weight was on his knees. He growled at the pain in his knees and the leather cutting into his chest, but then Jeff was shoving the plug home with a final hard thrust and grasping Jared's weeping cock and with a couple of quick tugs, Jared was spurting all over the lawn.

He groaned in pleasure, even as Jeff let go of the harness and Jared collapsed in the grass on his chest.

 _Thank you,_ he thought, and meant it. _Thank you._

He felt loved.

After he'd recovered he rose to his knees again and wriggled backwards until he was firmly planted between Jeff's thighs.

 

 

More races, some with dogs, some with ponies. In one heat a small woman struggling in her hooves came in a full minute behind the next contestant, and even though she was racing against much larger men, her owner yelled at her and began beating her bare breasts, pushed out through the harness, with a riding crop. Jared looked away, he tried to look away whenever anything too awful started happening, but there was just no place to look. This whole place was evil and the people who came here were experts in cruelty. Finally Jared settled for leaning against Jeff's legs and looking toward the race track with his eyes closed. He could still hear whimpers of pain and pleading, hear grunts and gasps as p.e.t.s were fucked hard, but he didn't have to see it.

After awhile Jared was able to ignore most of the unhappy noises around him and just concentrate on the sun on his face.


End file.
